1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of perforating. More specifically, the invention relates to devices and methods for both orienting perforating devices and confirming their orientation.
2. Background of the Invention
Formations penetrated by a downhole well, particularly horizontal or highly deviated wells, are studied to determine the most advantageous orientation of perforations. The desired orientation may be selected based on the possibility of sand production, based on the heavy overburden pressure and/or shear stress existing, or based on the location of control lines and/or other downhole equipment and tools.
There exists, therefore, a need for an apparatus and method for orienting perforating guns and for confirming that the correct orientation has been achieved.